The Radiance of an Orb Past
by ck3712
Summary: Okay, so, you know how sometimes you have a hunch, and then you later find out your hunch was right, only, not in the way you expected it to be? Well, that's what happened to me. My name is Ember. This is the story of how I met my family. Sequal to The Orb. Rated T to match first story audience and just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers! How have you been? It's been awhile since I finished _The Orb, _so I bet you are eager to read this! So, without further a do, dun, duh-duh-duuuuuhhhh! The sequal to _The Orb, _I give you, _The Radiance of an Orb Past_!**

**Please thank _Lucifer Daemon _for the title! Thanks so much! I was totally stumped for one of my own!**

**This story does start out with no known characters from the show itself, except _maybe_ the mom, but don't worry! I do plan on Robin and Starfire coming in later. Maybe the others. I haven't decided yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

Okay, so, you know how sometimes you have a hunch, and then you later find out your hunch was right, only, not in the way you expected it to be? Well, that's what happened to me. My name is Ember. This is the story of how I met my family.

"Mom! Have you seen my notebook? I can't find it anywhere!" I shouted as I frantically dug through my hamper. It doesn't make sense that my notebook would be there, and I know that, but I _need_ it for school today!

"Have you checked the bookshelves?" She hollered back to me. She almost always asks if I've looked in the first place I've looked, which means she almost never knows where any of my stuff is.

I sighed with annoyance. "Yes, mom! I did!" I answered.

"Then I don't know what to tell you."

I sighed again. Typical mom.

"Ugh! I need that notebook!" I slammed my clothes back into my hamper and pushed it back into my closet. Typical hour-long search for insert-school-related-item-here.

"Looking for this?" Trevor said, tauntingly waving my notebook in the doorway.

"My notebook! You better give that back!" I threatened my little brother.

"Or what?" Typical Trevor. Of course he challenged me. I'm his sister.

He started running in laughter as I chased after him. Down the hall and stairs, around the staircase. He went around one way and I went the other, planning to cut him off in the kitchen. I stood there, ready to block his path. Just as he appeared and saw me though, he almost ran into me and tossed the notebook, which landed in the oatmeal cooking on the stove.

"Oops…"Trevor said as I pulled it out of the pan of goop with my index finger and thumb. _Gross!_

Anger boiled up inside of me as mom walked in from throwing away some packaging. She saw the goopy notebook in my fingers and instantly reacted. "Oh, honey! You two get ready. I'll wipe this off for you." She said with common motherly sympathy for her daughter. She took the now soggy, goop covered notebook from my fingers full grip, as if it were already clean. How can she grip goop like that so easily?

As my mom went back to the trashcan in the other room with a roll of paper towels, my anger finally reached its peak. My brother sensed my anger and ran back out of the kitchen the way he came. "I'll kill you!" I shouted angrily at him as I ran after him down the stairs to the basement.

I found him and backed him to the wall just by walking forward slowly. Then I went for him and he met my hands with his own. We struggled.

After awhile, I said, "Hmm, it seems we are evenly matched, little brother. I don't know how I'll be able to-"

Then he interrupted. "Cut the act, Ember. I know you're holding back. I've known you for too long to fall for that again."

I smirked at him. "You're catching on. Are you sure you can handle it though?"

"I've been training. Bring it on."

I shook my head. "Alright. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I transferred the full force of my anger to the muscles in my arms. Instantly, Trevor's hands were pinned to the wall. I start to feel the bones in his hands start to give a little as my own hands heat up.

"Aagh!" I could tell he was trying to keep himself from shouting, so I pulled my hands back from his own and he stumbled forward. "Ow." He said as he rubbed his hands. "How come you're so much stronger than me?"

I found this a strange question because of how obvious the answer was. "Of course I'm stronger than you. I'm older." I said.

"By, like, a year. You've always been stronger than me. You can pin me in two seconds, no matter how much I work out. Don't you find that strange?"

To tell you the truth, I did find it a little strange, but I wasn't about to tell Trevor that. I gave him a look that said I still didn't believe him with my arms crossed.

"It also felt like my hands were starting to burn. That's never happened before." He added.

"Let me see your hands." I said.

He placed his hands in mine and I looked at them. They looked a little red, and his palms were covered with sweat. "I'd say they look fine. Sweaty palms. My guess is that a lot of body heat was trapped between our hands. You just over-exaggerated." Just then, I also noticed that his hands were really warm. Like, unnaturally warm. I didn't say anything.

He pulled his hands away and examined them himself. "…I guess so." He said, sounding unsure.

"Come on. We got to get some breakfast." I said as I led him to the staircase.

I sat at the table and ate from the bowl of oatmeal in front of me as I examined my no-longer-goopy notebook. "Thanks mom." I said with a mouth full of hot, wet oats.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She instructed.

I swallowed my food. "I said, 'Thanks mom.'" I repeated.

"You're welcome, honey. Now finish your breakfast and finish getting ready. You don't want to be late for the bus again."

I looked at the clock and dropped my spoon onto the table. "Oh my gosh! I got to go!" I pushed out my chair, grabbed my notebook, and was about to head upstairs when mom stopped me. "A-a-a, not so fast, young lady. I want you to eat your breakfast. You need the energy to jumpstart your day."

"But I got to leave now if I want to catch the bus, mom!" I argued as I slipped past her and headed up the stairs. I shoved my notebook into my backpack, shoved my feet into my shoes, and headed back down the stairs as I slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"But what about breakfast?" She said as I came back in the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar out of the snack cupboard.

"I'll eat this." I said, flashing the granola bar in her face as I passed her through the kitchen. "Bye!" I ran out and shut the door behind me.

This is pretty much my typical morning. If you think this is messed up, just you wait. It gets crazier.

**So, what did you think of th first chapter of the sequal? Tell me!**

**This chapter is mainly to introduce the main character and her typical morning. Some more awesome stuff is going to happen later.**

**So sad this is the end of the chapter! Boohoo! :'(**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! Miss me?**

**I know I haven't updated yet, until now. I've been lazy. About everything. This story, my summer reading essay, a bunch of other stuff. I hope you like this chapter! It hasn't gotten to the Teen Titans yet, but be patient. I'm working on it.**

**Well, I guess that's it for now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, just this specific fan story.**

**Enjoy!**

I forgot to tell you some important things. First, I'm fourteen and in my freshman year of high school. Second, I live in the city with my divorced mom and younger brother. Third, I am the only one in the family who doesn't look like _anybody_ else. Not my mom. Not my dad, or my brother. Not any of my aunts or uncles or cousins. Not anyone. I even _act _different from my family. I'm the misfit; the outsider. The one who doesn't belong. Sometimes, when I was little - but still old enough to know I wasn't like anyone else - I would pretend like I was adopted, and I would have to go on this spectacular adventure to find my real parents like they do in those movies. There would be secret hideouts and car chases and people lurking in the shadows and everything. Then the story would get resolved and my family and I would live happily ever after.

I knew this wasn't true though. I knew those were just movies. They weren't real. Those lives weren't mine. It was fun to pretend to though. So even though I'm interested in totally different things than the rest of my family, I manage to have a good time with them anyways.

So, you've met my mom and my brother so far. Next, you'll meet my friends, my bus driver will have a line, and some others later on.

Now that all that's out of the way, back to the story.

As I turned the corner, I saw the city bus at the bus stop ahead of me, picking up student passengers.

"Wait!" I shouted as the bus pulled away from the stop. It continued to drive away.

Darn it! Missed it again! So I flipped a switch on each of my sneakers and the wheels came out from the soles. Then I began the chase after the bus.

As I chased the bus down the street, I pulled my homemade grappling hook from my backpack. I buckled the straps of my backpack together so it won't fall off of my shoulders. Then I swing my grappling hook at the back of the bus and it catches onto the handle of the back emergency door. Now I'm being dragged along by the bus.

Some of my classmates sitting in the back saw me through the back window and waved. I waved back. Then I grabbed the rope further down and began to pull myself closer to the bus until finally I could grab onto the emergency door handle and hoist myself up onto the bumper.

I put my grappling hook away as I gestured to the door handle, mouthing the words "Open the door!" to my friends. One got up from his seat and stood by at the handle as another made sure everyone's papers were all secure. Once she gave him the O.K, he lifted up the handle and pushed out on the door.

I quickly swung myself inside and pulled the door closed behind me in one swift motion, causing me to shove Connor - the friend who opened the door for me - and myself into the seat he had vacated temporarily. We sat up quickly as the bus driver looked to the back of the bus and scanned for any trouble making. Her eyes passed right over me and turned back to continue driving.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. That was close.

"So, late for the bus again, huh? What kept you this time?" Connor asked coolly.

I reached down and flipped the wheel switches off. "My brother dropped my notebook into the oatmeal. I had to fish it out and get mom to wipe it off for me. Trevor is still weak as ever. He thought his hands were burning when I released him from the struggle."

"He must sweat a lot in his hands."

"That's what I said! When I looked at his hands, they were red and sweaty and also unbelievably warm." I paused. "Do you think that maybe…?" I trailed off, hoping he knew what I meant.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Pretty ridiculous idea, huh?" I said, still smiling.

"I don't know where he got it." he replied.

"Yeah. Me either." I said. I was still stuck on the whole strength issue from earlier. The more I think about it, the less it makes sense. So I stopped thinking about it.

I expected him to say something else, but he didn't. We sat there in silence. It felt a little awkward, so I held my arm with the opposite hand and looked down, then around. This has been happening a lot lately. I don't know why. Connor and I have been friends since preschool, so it doesn't make sense to me. Then I wonder, _Is this what high school does to friendships? Make it feel awk-weird? I know I like him, but, that can't be what's causing this. _I thought about it a minute, then I came up with something. _Maybe he-_

"Hey guys! How's it going? We still on for skating practice after school?" Alexis - the friend who secured everyone's papers - said as her head popped up from the seat in front of us. She became our friend in the sixth grade. She's really cool. She's not a popular-girly-diva-drama-queen, nor is she some creepy-gothic-emo-druggie in dark clothing. She's more of a quirky-cool-skater-girl. She can get annoying at times, but she mostly likes to keep it real. She doesn't sugar-coat anything unless she's telling a joke. That's what kind of cool she is.

I jumped at her voice. When I realized what she said, I replied, "Uh, yeah. We're still on." She and I fist-pounded.

She turned to Connor. "What about you, Con-man? You still in?"

No answer. I turned and saw Connor fiddling with his hands.

"Connor!" Alexis raised her voice.

"Yeah?" He said as if he had just now heard her voice.

"You still in for practice today?"

He looked hesitant at me first, then said, "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'm still in." He smiled at me.

"Good. We got a lot of skate practice to get in if we want to make it to the tournament next week." Alexis kept going on about the importance of our practicing, and what we still need to work on, and who will skate what position in the tounament, and blah, blah, blah. To tell you the truth, I wasn't listening. I was in my own thoughts about Connor. Why did he smile at me like that? I looked at him for an answer. He didn't seem to be listening to Alexis, either, seeing as how he is staring out the window at the clouds. I wonder what he's thinking about.

I continued to stare at him, studying his face. Then he turned and looked at me. I quickly looked away before he could notice. Even though I couldn't see him, I could just feel Connor staring at me. I don't know why. I looked back at him and he quickly looked away. He was looking out at the clouds again, but this time, he was smiling like before. I guess he's just having a good day.

* * *

Later, in the halls, I was getting some books out of my locker for my classes, when Alexis shut my locker on me as she leaned against the lockers, giving me a weird look.

"Hey Alexis." I said.

She continued to give me a strange look.

I turned to her. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Alexis shook her head.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" I said to her.

Then she simply said, "He likes you."

I instantly knew who she was talking about, but I decided to play dumb.

"Who?" I said stupidly.

"Duh! Who else?" Alexis said.

I looked down the hall a bit at Connor talking to his guy friends at his locker. Then I looked back at Alexis.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I _know _so. Did you see the way he looked at you on the bus this morning?"

"No."

"Of course you didn't. He always turns away before you can see anything."

Ding...Ding...Ding...

"Two minutes. I gotta go. See you after school."

"Yeah. See you later."

As I walked away, I thought, _Could it be possible? Does Connor actually like me?_

**Hiyas! So what did you think? Cool, huh? I thought I would put in something other teenage girls can relate to, even if I can't.**

**A special thanks to Lucifer Daemon, ashlee, and Melissa for reviwing my first chap of this sequal! Thanks so much you guys! It means a lot!**

**ashlee: That's a good idea. I might use that, or, something to that effect. Also; I am not one to give up on a story, I just take long breaks sometimes. And trust me; a couple weeks is definately NOT the longest I've taken a break fom working on a story. Not even close. Just be patient. I'll get to it as soon as I can. By the way, this is the update!**

**Melissa: HERE'S THE UPDATE! By the way, I know what por favor means. I'm going into Spanish 2 this school year. :D**

**Well, there's nothing more left to say, so,**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's Chappie three! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

After the final school bell rang, I walked over to Alexis's locker, where we always meet before walking over to the skate park together. Only, she wasn't there. Neither was Connor. They're probably already on their way. So I headed down to the skate park alone. When I got there, I saw Alexis and Connor talking to each other. I wonder what they're talking about.

"Hey guys! I'm here!" I called out to them. They stopped their conversation and waved. I rolled over to where they were.

"Ember! I was just telling Connor about…his technique! Yeah!" Then she turned back to Connor. "Remember what I told you." She said.

"Uh, yeah. I will." He replied. Why does he look so nervous?

Alexis clasped her hands together. "Alright! Let's get skating!"

So we worked on our skating routines and techniques. Connor and Alexis shredded on their skateboards. Me, I stuck with my good old, signature roller skates. Time just flew by. Two hours had already passed when we met back up to schedule our next practice.

"Great job, you two! We've improved a lot today,"

Here it comes. _And we're going to need a lot more improvement if we're going to win the tournament. _Alexis is always pushing us to do our best and keep our skills up to par so we can win the 'golden skateboard' or whatever.

"and because we've worked so hard, I've decided to give us a day off from training. Our next practice is Friday."

…Is she serious? "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Tomorrow's practice is cancelled. Now I got to go. Pizza night. Enjoy your afternoon off!" With that, she headed home.

I turned to Connor. "That was a bit…out of character for her." I said. No kidding! She _never _cancels a practice!

"Yeah. I wonder what's up with that."

I looked back in the direction she left and shrugged. "Who knows."

Then I turned back to him. "So, I guess I'll see you at school?" I said. Ugh! That sounded so stupid! _I guess I'll see you at school? _Why did I say it like that?

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

"See ya." I already said that I'd see him at school! Why did I even say that? Stupid! Stupid!

I turned to leave. "Hey Ember?"

"Yeah?" I turned to him. I hope I don't look too anxious.

He hesitated. At first he looked nervous, then his expression changed to something that said 'forget it'.

"…Never mind. See you tomorrow."

"See ya." Then I turned and left.

On my way home, I looked at my watch. 6:30. I'll never get home in time for dinner taking this route! I passed an alley. I know! I'll take a shortcut! I turned down the next alley and followed it to another alley. Then another, and another. I kept turning down alleys left and right, trying to get home faster. Then someone came up from behind me and took my bag right off my shoulder. He took off running.

"Hey!" I turned on my skates and skated after him. It didn't take long to catch up to him. As soon as I was close enough, I jumped him. We struggled, hand to hand. He stood up.

"Come on! Is that the best you got?"

I smirked. "Not even close." I said.

I instantly pinned his hands against the wall behind him.

"What the..?"

"Give me my bag back!" I demanded. No one messes with Ember.

The man hollered in pain. "Okay! Okay!" The man said in terror. I let go of his hands and he dropped, then stood and handed me my bag.

"Here! Take your stupid bag, you glowing-eyed freak!" Then he ran off.

"And don't you mess with me again!" I shouted after him.

As I slung my bag onto my shoulder and started walking, my mind went back to what that man shouted at me. _Take your stupid bag, you glowing-eyed freak! _What did he mean by that? Were my eyes actually glowing?

Just then, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Ember? This is Connor."

Why is Connor calling me? "Hey, Connor. What's up?"

"I was wondering, since we have no practice tomorrow,"

"Yes?"

He started to speak slowly in a nervous tone. "Would you like to go see a movie with me?"

…What? "Uh, sure. I'd love to."

"Great! Uh, meet me at my locker tomorrow after school. We'll walk there together. Sound good?"

"Sounds great. See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I can't believe it! Connor just asked me out on a date! He does like me! I have a date with Connor! I kept thinking about it until I couldn't hold it in any longer. I started skipping with glee and jumping for joy. I jumped higher and higher. Then I jumped up, did a loop in the air and went even higher as I spinned with glee. When I opened my eyes, I realized that I was no longer on the ground. I looked down and found myself floating forty feet in the air! The previous happy feeling disappeared and I fell. I closed my eyes and tried to find my happy place. I noticed that I haven't hit the ground yet. I opened one eye to see that I was hovering only inches from it. I let out a breath of relief. I looked at my watch. There's no way I'll get home in time for dinner now, unless…

I flew over to my house, carefully so no one saw me. I'll sort this whole thing out after dinner. I'm starving!

**So, what did you think? Tell me! Tell me! I want to know!**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed my last chapter. Thanks so much you guys! It means bunches to me! -Hugs for no appearent reason-**

**Now that that's out of my system,**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Did you miss me?**

**Sorry I've been gone for awhile. I'm getting a lot of homework this year. I hadn't had enough time to get on my computer at all before now. Well, here it is! The long awaited fourth chapter! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

After dinner, which I barely made it to, I decided to fly over to Alexis's house after everyone was asleep. I had trouble getting in the air, but I somehow got myself up. I landed in front of her bedroom window. I picked up a pebble and threw it at her window. Then another, and another. After about the tenth pebble, I decided it was easier to just fly up to her window and knock. Despite the trouble I had getting in the air, after the knock, she still wouldn't answer, so I texted her phone.

**Alexis! U up?**

I waited a little, then heard a ding. I checked my phone.

**Yes, unfortunately. Y?**

I texted back.

**Look out ur window.**

Suddenly, I heard a rustle behind her window. The curtains pulled back. Alexis looked out and spotted me, floating in mid-air. Her jaw dropped. She opened the window.

"How are you doing that?" She asked in astonishment.

"I don't know. That's what I want to talk to you about. May I come inside?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." The surprise started to wear off, but Alexis was still pretty awestruck.

I floated inside and landed on her bed. She closed the window and sat next to me.

"I have had the craziest day today." I said.

"So catch me up. What happened today?"

So then I told her about it. I told her about the struggle between Trevor and I, about the attempted thievery in the alley, about how I started flying. I told her everything. When I finished, I looked at her. She was seemingly putting all the pieces together.

Finally, she said, "Man. That _is _one messed up day."

So then I asked her, "What do you think it all means? Where do you think all these powers came from?"

A pause, then, "I think it means you should ask your mom about this. She might know something you don't."

"Are you saying my mom is hiding something from me?"

"I'm saying your mom might have some of the answers you're looking for."

"I don't know, Alexis. My mom never knows where any of my stuff is. How could she possibly know anything about these powers?"

"I can't make you ask your mom, but I highly suggest you talk to her at the very least. She might surprise you."

Alexis is really starting to annoy me. "Fine. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

She lit up. "Thank you!"

"If it'll get you to be quiet. But I'm telling you, she won't know anything."

Alexis yawned. "I think you'd better go home and get some sleep. It's late."

I yawned back. "Yeah, okay." I opened the window. "Good night." I put both my legs out the window.

"Good night."

I turned myself around and hung myself from the window by my hands. Then I let go and landed on my feet. Alexis closed the window as I turned and began walking. I figure I should try to fly again. How did I do it before? I concentrated. Nothing. I tried harder. Still nothing. Whatever. I'll try again tomorrow.

Tomorrow…Connor! I totally forgot about my date with him tomorrow! I paused. I have a date with Connor tomorrow. I love how that sounds. Date. Good thing no one is around to see me blush. I was so happy. I can't wait until tomorrow. I felt all fuzzy inside. So light. Like I'm floating on air. I open my eyes. I _am _floating on air! I did it! So then I flew back home and went to bed for a good night's sleep.

_Beep-beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep-beep! _My alarm clock blares next to my ear. I groan and shift. _Beep-beep-beep-beep! Beep-beep-beep-beep!_

I groan again. "Mmm, shut _up!_" I swing my arm over and slam my fist on what I think is the snooze button. _Beep-beep-CRASH! _I shift until I manage to sit myself up, still half asleep. When I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, my feet land on something broken. I look down and see a bunch of alarm clock fragments scattered all over the floor. I must be getting stronger.

"Mom! I need a new alarm clock! Mine is broken!"

"Already? That was brand new! What happened to it?"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I looked at the mess in panic. I can't let mom see the clock like this! I need to clean it up and hide it so mom doesn't find out what happened.

That's exactly what I did. I gathered all the pieces I could pick up and put them into a blanket. I tied up the blanket and stored it behind everything else in my closet.

"I think I spilled some water on it last night, and it didn't go off this morning." That was the best lie I could come up with. I hope she bought it.

The footsteps stopped. I heard a sigh, then more steps; this time going down.

"Alright, Ember. First thing when I get home from work, I'll take you to the store to get you a new one. Now get ready. You don't want to be late for the bus again."

Yes! She bought it! "I won't."

What am I going to do about my clock? Wait! I know! I'll get it out of the house in my backpack, then toss the scraps when I pass the trashcan! What a great plan!

So then I got my backpack out. I started packing my books. Wait. Where's my notebook? Oh, darn that Trevor! Why can't he just leave my stuff alone for a change?

"Trevor!" I called out. I swung my door open and marched quickly down the stairs in anger. Is he going to get it this time! "Trevor!"

"What?" Trevor said, jumping in front of me.

"Did you take my notebook again?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! Don't lie to me! I know you took it!"

"I didn't take it!"

"Yes you did! Tell the truth!"

"I _am _telling the truth!"

I held his shoulder against the wall and held my fist up. "Last chance. I'd fess up if I were you."

"It's not my fault you don't know how to look for your own stuff."

"Ugh! That's it! You asked for it!"

How dare he insult me like that! I was filled with rage. I threw a punch at him. He ducked. My fist made a hole in the wall.

"Wow, my sister may be strong, but she couldn't aim if her life depended on it!"

"Ugh!"

I tightened my fists in fury. Suddenly, the wall caught on fire.

"What the..?" Trevor looked up. "Woah! The wall's on fire!" Trevor then ducked under my arm and backed away from the wall. "How the hack did that happen?"

As I pulled my hand out of the wall, I saw it was enveloped in a fiery orange glow.

As I stood there blankly staring at the flaming gape in the wall, Trevor runs into the kitchen and says in a panic, "Mom! Come quick! I-I don't know what happened! Ember and I were just fighting and the wall just burst into flames!"

Trevor came back into the living room and stood back from the fire. He actually seems genuinely scared. That's saying something. If he's scared, there's definitely something to worry about.

So mom came in saying, "Now, Trevor, I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation for-" She stopped. Then she said, "How did this happen?"

I looked at the wall, then at my glowing hand. I turned to mom and looked at her. "I think _I _did it." I said with an empty voice. What was _really _unbelievable was the somewhat knowing look my mom gave me. Does she actually know something about this?

My hand stopped glowing. The fire somehow snuffed itself out. We all stood there silently, not sure what to do next.

Finally, mom broke the silence and my trance. "Well, you better go get ready for school." She said it in a way that sounded like she was still stunned.

"Yeah…I'll go do that." I said, the stun of the event was still wearing off of myself. I made my way upstairs, still a bit confused as to what just happened.

**So what did you think? Did you like it? Please tell me!**

**A specal thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter!**

**-Lucifer Daemon**

**-ashlee**

**-Melissa**

**-Titanicallove**

**Messages to those anonymous reviews!**

**ashlee - It's okay. I forgive you. Thanks for the compliment! It means a bunches to me! Very classic. I like the idea of flying. Who doen't? Keep writing!**

**Melissa - Well, here's the update! What did you think? I like the fact that you are keeping up with the story, considering the fact that you're an anonymous reviewer. Thanks a lot. Keep writing!**

**Titanicallove - I'm glad you like it. I thought it was a good idea. I'm not sure how their date is going to go yet. Maybe you could give me some ideas for what movie they are going to see, for example. I like it when my readers give me some ideas. Heck, one of my readers came up with the title for this sequal. Keep writing!**

**Well, I guess it's the end of the chapter. All that's left is...**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody! Miss me?**

**I hate homework! It interferes with my writing time! I'm lucky to have this time!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter of the story. Sorry that I cut the actual date off for the next chapter. I didn't want this chapter to end up too long. Oh, well. More waiting for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Enjoy!**

Once I got to my room, I had some searching to do. Not just for my notebook. I also had an outfit I needed to match up. I want to wear nice clothes for my date later. Once I found what I thought was the perfect outfit, I thought about when I should wear it. Should I wear it to school? No; then it could get dirt splattered on it from the back of the bus. Should I put it on right after I get to school? No; then Connor would see the outfit too early and it would lose the 'wow' factor. I finally decided to store it in my bag until the end of the school day, at which time I will change into it before going to meet Connor at his locker. Perfect.

I packed the rest of my books into my backpack, then throw in my homemade grappling hook last minute. I won't need it, but it's nice to know I have a backup plan.

I look at my - oh, wait. That's right. It's broken now. So instead I look at my watch. I still have fifteen minutes until the bus arrives at the bus stop. I only need ten minutes to eat. That leaves me five minutes to get my stuff on and get to the bus stop. Normally, I'd have to cut breakfast time in half in order to have enough time to catch the bus by my hook. Today I can finish my bowl, get ready, and still be comfortably on time, with some super powerful help.

I go downstairs and eat my oatmeal. When I turned to rinse my bowl, I noticed my mom looking at me briefly, then turning away. Why did she look so concerned? I think about turning and asking her, but then thought better on it. There was a really awkward incident just moments ago. I don't think I want to give her any more to think about or handle for awhile.

I go upstairs to put my stuff on, then I'm out the door. After I shut the door behind me, I try to remember how I was able to fly. Let's see. The first time, I was thinking of my happy place while falling from forty feet in the air. The second time, I was excited about my date with Connor. Now, what do those two times have in common? They were both times when I was happy. That's it! I need to think of something happy. Now, what makes me happy? I thought about how light I felt flying home. It felt amazing. I rose off the ground and took off for the bus stop.

I got there in time to be the last person getting on. I actually made it to the bus stop in time! I really like this flying thing. It felt really weird walking onboard, as opposed to my usual entrance in the back. The bus driver noticed me as I walked on and said, "You don't ride this bus."

I stopped. Wow. I never noticed how rare it is for me to be on time for the bus before. The bus driver doesn't even remember who I am!

"Yes I do. I ride in the back. You just don't notice me." I said.

She looked at her list. "Name?"

"Ember. Just Ember."

She turned up to me. "Don't you have a last name?"

"I'm not registered with a last name."

She looked at me for a bit, then looked at her list.

She pointed to a name and looked up. "Ember. Okay. Go take your seat."

She waved me and I sat in the back with my friends.

While my friends were talking about whatever, I thought about the previous conversation. I suddenly found it strange that I didn't have a last name. Why don't I have a last name? Why didn't I find it strange before? First, the strength, then the flying, then the glowing eyes and hands, now this? On top of all that, mom acted way weird this morning, almost suspicious. Something very strange is going on here, and I have a feeling mom knows something about it.

* * *

"Alexis, I-I'm not sure I can do this. I mean, what if I bomb?" I said out of nervousness. The butterflies in my stomach are fluttering so fast I feel almost nauseous. The material feels foreign against my skin.

"Relax, Ember. You're not going to bomb. Now come on out. Let me see how you look."

I grabbed my arms in discomfort. I suddenly regret the outfit choice I made this morning. "No. I look stupid."

"Just come out of there. You can't stay in the stall forever."

It's true. Being a girls' restroom, it's surprising the toilets reek something so foul I can hardly breathe. Even so, I was tempted to challenge her statement.

I let out a sigh. "Fine." I braced myself for the worst as I unlocked the door and walked out of the stall.

I was wearing a blue, one shoulder blouse and a matching blue asymmetrical length skirt with a pair of black, two-inch wedge, flip-flop sandals.

"What do you think? Is it okay?" I asked. I already know the answer. It's horrible. I should take it off right now. What was I thinking?

She took a good look at my outfit. "You're going to the movies, right?"

"Yeah."

"Too many formal pieces. Switch your skirt for your jeans and your sandals for your sneakers. Then come back out and let me see."

"Okay." I went back into the stall and made the quick switch. Then I came back out.

"Better, but it needs one more thing." She took off her sweatshirt and tied it around my waist just so. Then she stepped back.

"There. Okay, turn around for me."

I turned.

"Perfect. Just classy enough for your first date with Connor."

She just gave me a glimmer in my eyes. Maybe there's hope for me yet. "Really? You think I'm ready?"

"Definitely. Take a look for yourself."

Alexis stepped out of the way and I saw myself in the full length mirror. I looked like a girl with a classic edge. The kind of girl who likes to look her best, who also appreciates the smaller things in life. This girl has a good head on her shoulders and is confident in who she is. I have been transformed.

All those thoughts, and all my mouth can manage to say is, "Wow."

"See? I little class can go a long way. Now go on. He's probably waiting for you." Alexis said smiling.

I let out a breath with a smile back. "Okay." I said nodding.

**So, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please let me know! I like to hear from my readers!**

**Here is a list of those who reviewed my last chapter:**

**-Lucifer Daemon**

**-ashlee**

**-Melissa**

**Thanks so much! It means a lot to me!**

**Messeges for non-account reviewers:**

**ashlee - I wish I could tell you! But you'll have to wait and find out! Keep writing!**

**Melissa - Thanks for the understanding support. That's very kind of you. Btw, here's the next update! I hope you enjoyed it! Keep writing!**

**Well, that's about it. Which means...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my fanfiction readers! How are ya?**

**Sorry it's been awhile. Yo****u know how it is with school and all.**

**Well, here's the long awaited chapter! I call it, "THE DATE".**

**Someone in the audience: (Sarcastically) Oh, very origional...NOT!**

**Me: No one asked you! -Throws shoe, hitting him in the head and he falls-**

**Anywho, I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother re-itterating myself. You get the idea.**

**Enjoy!**

I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. Then I went to Connor's locker. He was already there, so I paused and took a breath. I can do this. I somehow managed to calm the butterflies in my stomach down enough to walk over there and meet up with him. Then I walked up to him.

He turned and saw me. "Hey Ember." He said with a smile.

"Hi Connor." I said sheepishly.

"So, are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We headed out the front door of the school and started walking. As we walked, we came up on the local pizza place with the balcony overlooking the street. Connor stopped walking.

He turned to me. "Do you mind if we stop for a slice first? I didn't have much of a lunch today."

I looked up at the second story of the restaurant. "Okay. But we're sitting on the balcony. Today is too beautiful to be spending it all inside."

He gave a chuckle. "Fair enough."

We walked inside and asked for a table on the balcony. We were seated and given menus. Connor looked at his for a few moments, then set it down.

"Do you want anything, Ember?" He said.

"Just a soda." I replied.

"Are you sure? I can get you a pizza if you want."

"I'm not that hungry. Unlike you, I actually _had _a decent meal at lunch today."

Connor and I both laughed. This date is getting off to a pretty good start.

Suddenly, the balcony started to shake. "What's happening?" I said nervously.

"I don't know." Connor replied.

The balcony fractured under Conner's chair and he began to fall backwards in his chair. "Ahh!" He cried.

"Connor!" I pushed the table out of the way and grabbed his foot. "Hold on! I'll pull you up!"

I struggled. Something started to slip. "My shoe! I'm slipping!" He yelped.

His foot slipped out of the shoe in my hands and he fell. I tried to grab his foot, but it was too late. Then something swooped in and caught him just inches from the ground. Turns out a woman in a purple outfit caught him. She was flying.

She set Connor on his feet on the sidewalk. Then someone shouted, "There he is! Titans, go!" The woman turned to where the man pointed and flew up.

"Thank you for catching him." The words escaped my mouth before I could think twice.

The woman turned to me. When our eyes met, hers widened for a moment. I noticed that her eyes were entirely green. Weird. Then she said, "You are welcome." and smiled at me. Then she flew off to help those people she showed up with.

I hung myself from the broken ledge of the balcony by my hands and landed on my feet beside Connor.

"Who was that?" Connor asked.

"I don't know, but she looked at me as if she recognized me."

Connor and I decided to skip the pizza and buy snacks at the movie instead. He filled up on popcorn and soda and three whole boxes of candy. We couldn't decide between a love story or a horror film, so we decided to see a comedy instead. We laughed our butts off. Not only was the movie funny, but because of his constant snacking through the first half, Connor couldn't stop burping through the last half of the movie. We talked about the movie as he walked me all the way home.

We stopped in front of my house.

"I _still_ can't believe he fit so many jelly beans up his nose!"

"And then he used them as bullets to pop the balloons! That was hilarious!"

"And to top it off, your burps were right on cue!"

"One, _burp_-two, _burp_-three, _burp_…"

"One, _burp_-two, _burp_-three, _burp_…"

"I practically choked on my own spit!"

We laughed for another moment. Then we calmed down.

"I had a lot of fun today." I said.

"Yeah. Me too." He said blushing.

There was silence.

"We should do this again sometime."

I still cannot believe what I did next.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Then I stood and blushed. _I can't believe I just did that._

More silence, then I said, "Good night."

He looked at me in surprise and held his cheek. Then he smiled warmly. "Good night." He said to me. Then he turned and headed back to his own home as I walked up to my front door, shocked that I acted as girly as I did. Still, I was very happy with the results of the afternoon's events. A wide smile smacked across my face. _Best first date of my life._

**So tell me, what did you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Feel weird about it? For some reason want to marry it? I, scratch that. I don't really need to know that last one. That would be kind of awkward for me. No offense to those who do, I just don't need to know, and I'm not really quite sure how that would work out, so..uh...moving on!**

**Just to let you guys know, this chapter pretty much ends where the next one begins. Just a heads-up.**

**Crud! What am I forgetting? I haven't updated in so long, I can't even remember my entire Author's Note routine. Oh well.**

**You know what's next!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya peoples! How's it going? It's been awhile since I've updated. Guess what? My school year is finally over! Today was my first day of summer vacation. Finally! Sadly, I will have to take su, su, *ahem* S.S. for make up. But I still get to go to writing camp! Yay! I am so happy!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's a bit shorter than my usual chapters, but I have some future chapters typed up too, so they'll be coming up soon after this one. So be prepared!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TEEN TITANS. That right belongs to its makers, whoever they are.**

**Enjoy!**

When I walked inside, I heard mom talking to someone.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called.

The talking stopped and mom stepped into the hall from the living room.

"Ember, honey, we need to talk." She gestured to the living room. _I wonder what this is about _I thought.

"Okay. What's up?" I said walking into the room. That's when I saw her. "You're the lady that saved my friend today! What are you doing here?" I turned to mom. "What is she doing here?"

The woman with the green eyes smiled at me. "Hello Ember."

I turned to her. "How do you know my name?" I asked. To be honest, I was a little spooked by that.

The woman chuckled. "It is funny how you are directing that question at the person who gave you that name."

Now I was really confused. I looked between the two of them as I said, "What are you talking about? What is going on here?"

Mom let out a sigh and said, "Ember, this is Starfire. She is your mother."

…What? Did I hear her right? I felt as if I were struck by lightning and survived. I was breath-taken.

"She's my mom?" I asked the one who raised me. She nodded.

"And you knew this whole time?"

This time no one responded.

"…Wow. This sure does explain a lot. Uh…I'm going to step out for a bit. Excuse me." Before I could stop myself, I turned, pushed 'mom' out of the way and ran back out the front door. I took off at the front stoop.

By the time I got to the highest ledge of the tallest building in the city, tears had been rolling past my cheeks. I pulled my knees up against me and dried my eyes. When I looked out over the city, I saw a T shaped building out on a little island on the water. I wonder who lives there.

I don't want to deal with life right now. I wish I could just sit up here forever and not have to fly back to the ground. I don't feel like flying. It was fun before, but now it's just a reminder of the lies my so called 'mom' told me. Those movie snacks weren't enough to sustain me through dinner time though. I scoot myself off of my seat so that I may fly down to a local hot dog stand. I fall, and I try to fly, but it's not working. Why can't I fly?

I start to panic. I'm falling from the tallest building in the city and my flying won't work. How am I going to survive this? I still have my grappling hook. I open my bag and take out my hook. Then I put my bag back on and throw the hook to catch the nearest ledge. I hold onto the rope for dear life as it lengthens out and catches. I'm jolted by the force and I slide a little. I let out a breath of relief and began to climb the rope.

Suddenly, the rope snaps above me and I fall. I try to fly again but fail. Is this it? Am I going to die? I grow more certain as I fall closer to the city streets below. There is nothing I can do now except maybe scream. But everything is going fuzzy now and I can't do that either. I think I'm passing out. I flip over and take one last look at the sunset sky before a darkness sweeps over me.

**So, what do you think happened to Ember? Please send me your predictions! I'd love to read them!**

**This is going to be a great summer. I just have this gut feeling. Call it a hunch.**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
